Imhotep
thumb|Estatuilla de Imhotep en el Louvre.Imhotep (también escrito Immutef, Im-hotep, o Ii-em-Hotep; llamadod Imuthes (Ἰμούθης) por los griegos; fl. siglo XXVII a.C. (c. 2680–2665 a.C.); Egipcio: ỉỉ-m-ḥtp *jā-im-ḥātap significando "el que viene en paz, está en paz") era un polímata egipcio que sirvió como canciller del faraón de la tercera dinastía Zoser y como sumo sacerdote del dios solar Ra en Heliópolis. Algunos lo consideran el primer arquitecto, ingeniero y médico conocido de la historia,William Osler, The Evolution of Modern Medicine, Kessinger Publishing 2004, p.12 aunque otros dos egipcios identificados como médicos, Hesy-Ra y Merit-Ptah, vivieron en la misma época. La lista completa de títulos es la siguiente: :Canciller del faraón de Egipto, doctor, primero en sucesión tras el faraón del Alto Egipto, administrador del Gran Palacio, noble hereditario, sumo sacerdote de Heliópolis, constructor, carpintero jefe, escultor jefe, y jefe constructor de jarrones. Era uno de los pocos plebeyos en adquirir un rango divino tras su muerte. El centro de su culto estaba en Menfis. Del Primer Periodo Intermedio en adelante, Imhotep también fue venerado como poeta y filósofo. Sus dichos fueron mencionados en poemas: "He oído las palabras de Imhotep y Hordedef con cuyos discursos los hombres hablan mucho".Barry J. Kemp, Ancient Egypt Routledge 2005, p.159 La localización de la tumba auto-construida de Imhotep se ocultó desde el principio y sigue siendo desconocida, a pesar de los esfuerzos para encontrarla. El concenso es que está oculta en algún lugar de Saqqara. Pistas biográficas Mito de nacimiento Según el mito, la madre de Imhotep era una mortal llamada Kheredu-Ankh, elevada luego a rango semidivino por las afirmaciones de que era hija de Banebdyedet.Marina Warner, Felipe Fernández-Armesto, World of Myths, University of Texas Press 2003, ISBN 0-292-70204-3, p.296 Alternativamente, como Imhotep era conocido como "hijo de Ptah", su se afirmaba que su madre era Sejmet, la patrona del Alto Egipto cuyo consorte era Ptah.Miriam Lichtheim, Ancient Egyptian Literature: A Book of Readings, University of California Press 1980, ISBN 0-520-04020-1, p.106 Inscripciones La historicidad de Imhotep está confirmada por dos inscripciones contemporaneas hechas durante su vida en la base o pedestal de una de las estatuas de Zoser (Cairo JE 49889) y también por un grafito en un muro del recinto que rodeaba la pirámide escalonada inacabada de Sejemjet.Jaromir Malek 'The Old Kingdom' in The Oxford History of Ancient Egypt by Ian Shaw (ed.) Oxford University Press paperback 2002. p.92J. Kahl "Old Kingdom: Third Dynasty" in The Oxford Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt by Donald Redford (ed.) Vol.2, p. 592 Esta última inscripción sugiere que Imhotep sobrevivió a Zoser unos cuantos años y sirvió en la construcción de la pirámide del faraón Sejemjet, que fue abandonada debido al breve reino del gobernante.Shaw, op. cit., pp.92-93 La estela del hambre del Alto Egipto, que data del periodo ptolemaico, muestra la inscripción que contiene una leyenda sobre una hambruna de siete años durante el reinado de Zoser. Se atribuye a Imhotep el acabar con ella. Uno de sus sacerdotes explicó la conexión entre el dios Jnum y el ascenso del Nilo al faraón, quien soñó entonces que el dios del Nilo de hablaba, prometiéndole acabar con la sequía. Papiro biográfico Un papiro demótico del antiguo templo egipcio de Tebtunis, del siglo II d.C., conserva una larga historia sobre Imhotep.Kim Ryholt, ‘The Life of Imhotep?’, Actes du IXe Congrès International des Études Démotiques, edited by G. Widmer and D. Devauchelle, Bibliothèque d’étude 147, Le Caire, Institut français d’archéologie orientale, 2009, pp. 305-15. El faraón Zoser juega un papel importante en la historia, que también menciona a la familia de Imhotep; su padre el dios Ptah, su madre Khereduankh, y su hermana pequeña Renpetneferet. EN cierto punto, Zoser desea a Renpetneferet, e Imhotep se disfraza para intentar rescatarla. El texto también menciona la tumba real de Zoser. Atribuciones Arquitectura e ingeniería thumb|Pirámide de Zoser. Imhotep era uno de los oficiales jefe del faraón Zoser. Los egiptólogos le adscriben el diseño de la pirámide de Zoser, una pirámide escalonada en Saqqara del 2680-2665 a.C.Barry J. Kemp, Ancient Egypt, Routledge 2005, p.159 También pudo ser responsable para el primer uso de las columnas de piedra para apoyar un edificio. Como instigador de la cultura egipcia, la imagen idealizada de Imhotep duró hasta el periodo ptolemaico. El historiador egipcio Manetón le atribuyó la invención de los edificios de piedra durante el reinado de Zoser, aunque no fue el primero en construir en piedra. Las murallas de piedra, pisos, dinteles y jambas aparecieron esporádicamente en el periodo arcaico, aunque es cierto que nunca se había construido un edificio completamente en piedra del tamaño de la pirámide escalonada. Antes de Zoser, los faraones se enterraban en mastabas. Medicina Imhotep fue descrito como una figura principal de la medicina del antiguo Egipto, particularmente por James Breasted como el autor del tratado médico importante por la ausencia del pensamiento mágico: el llamado papiro de Edwin Smith contiene observaciones anatómicas, dolencias y curas. La copia conservada del papiro fue escrito probablemente en tornon al 1700 a.C., pero pudo ser una copia de textos escritos mil años antes. Sin embargo, se debate la autoría. El egiptólogo James Peter Allen afirma que "los griegos le equipararon con su propio dios de la medicina, Asclepio, aunque irónicamente no hay pruebas de que Imhotep fuera un médico". Deificación Dos mil años tras su muerte, el rango de Imhotep alcanzó el de deidad de la medicina y la curación. Fue identificado o asociado con Tot, dios de la arquitectura, matemáticas, medicina y patrón de los escribas, combinándose el culto de Imhotep con el de su antiguo dios tutelar. También estaba asociado con Amenhotep, hijo de Hapu, quien era también otro arquitecto deificado en la región de Tebas, donde eran venerados como "hermanos" en los templos dedicados a Tot y luego en Hermópolis siguiendo el sincretismo de Hermes-Tot,Thoth or the Hermes of Egypt: A Study of Some Aspects of Theological Thought in Ancient Egypt, p. 166–168, Patrick Boylan, Oxford University Press, 1922M. Lichtheim, Ancient Egyptian Literature, The University of California Press 1980, vol. 3, p.104 un concepto que llevó a otra creencia sincrética, la de Hermes Trismegistus y hermetismo. Los griegos relacionaron a Imhotep con Asclepio. Legado Según Sir William Osler, Imhotep era el verdadero "padre de la medicina", "la primera figura de un médico en sobresalir claramente de la bruma de la antiguedad". Las descripciones de Imhotep de James Henry Breasted et al. : Cultura popular *En tiempos modernos, la figura histórica prestó su nombre a Imhotep, el personaje de la película de 1932, La momia, y su remake de 1999 junto con su secuela. *Imhotep era un juego de 1985 sobre construir pirámides. *En la serie de cómics de Marvel de 2010, S.H.I.E.L.D. Imhotep era el hombre que formaba la primera versión de la organización titular de inteligencia. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses de la salud Categoría:Humanos deificados Categoría:Dioses de la sabiduría